


Butterflies & Bruises

by noceur



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluffy Ending, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5316203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noceur/pseuds/noceur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jaebum wonders how someone like jinyoung could be real, could love him, could be his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterflies & Bruises

**Author's Note:**

> i'm absolutely in love with bts' new album. inspired by bts' butterfly. unbeta-ed and written in one go so sorry if there are any mistakes.
> 
> [lj](http://sleepydaydreams.livejournal.com/14042.html) link.

jinyoung’s so beautiful.

from the crinkles at the end of his eyes when he smiles to his dimpled cheeks to the way his pink, plush lips move with his soft voice when he says jaebum’s name. it takes his breath away until he struggles to distinguish between reality and dream, wondering if jinyoung’s really real, if he’s really here.

if he’s really jaebum’s.

rough, jagged jaebum with his flaws, his recklessness and his short temper. jaebum, who has old bruises and scars from foolish fights and outbursts of rage, punching walls and scaring people away from his insecurities. breaking things is all he knows how to do, and loving something-  _someone_  so wholeheartedly is a foreign feeling that makes him feel strange. he's not sure if he deserves someone like jinyoung, who only knows how to how to love and fix things.  
  
things like jaebum's frayed edges, fingertips light as he sews the torn fabric together with a smile that makes jaebum feel whole. it makes him feel so full, full of warmth and happiness and it's like he's seeing the sun and feeling its warm rays on his skin for the first time. jaebum can't,  _doesn't_  want to imagine a life without this warmth and completeness.  
  
it's jinyoung who softens jaebum's callousness, smoothens out rigid lines that poke out to hurt others. if anyone talks of the idea that jaebum has changed over time, they say his boiling anger that was prone to break at any moment during his teenage years has simmered down to nearly nothing now. he's gotten softer or more in control of his emotions, they say.   
  
it's jinyoung he looks for when they mention such things, jinyoung's pinpricked fingers where he's hurt himself trying to fix jaebum. it makes him frown, thinking about how he doesn't deserve jinyoung when he's so destructive, only hurting himself and others. he's just trying to find himself, find his dreams, find something worth holding onto. but he's careless and tired, searching drains so much energy until he's left wondering if he's doing the right thing, if he'll ever get to finish his search.  
  
it's jinyoung who holds his hand in between his own, gentle and kind. jaebum's hand is cold but jinyoung doesn't mind, outlining the lines on jaebum's palms with his finger, leaving behind a trail of promises. he leaves an  _i'll always be here_ on one line and an  _i'll always help you_  on another.  
  
_i'll always love you._  
  
one day, when he's holding jinyoung in his arms, the other's back flush against jaebum's chest and head tucked underneath his chin, they watch the sky change colours to a mix of pale orange and pink as the sun sets. jinyoung comments about it being beautiful, but jaebum forgets to look back at the scenery when he sees the delicate glow of colours reflected on jinyoung's skin, draping over pale cheeks and long eyelashes. his eyes are bright with admiration and jaebum wonders if his own eyes have a similar look to them. when jinyoung turns to look back at him, his eyes widen in shock and jaebum doesn't realise why until jinyoung reaches up to wipe away the tears running down his cheeks.  
  
"why are you crying?" he whispers, worried. jaebum hadn't known why until jinyoung asks and a rush of feelings overcome him. there's so much he wants to say to jinyoung, so much he wants jinyoung to know. he wants him to know that jaebum loves the way he absently hums songs and writes messages on jaebum's arm with his fingers when he cuddles with jaebum, that jaebum could listen to him sing all day and never get tired, that jaebum would write poetry and novels- no matter how bad they'd be-if it meant he'd get to see the look of excitement on jinyoung's face like the one that lights his face up when jaebum has gifted him a new book. jaebum wants to tell jinyoung he'll always be grateful that jinyoung loves him and he loves jinyoung with every fibre of his being but most importantly he wants to promise how he'll continue to try and love jinyoung twice as much as the latter loves him.  
  
"i just love you." he replies instead. jaebum's not good with words but jinyoung understands him anyways, knows jaebum more than anyone, even jaebum himself. jinyoung's eyes water as he smiles and jaebum touches the crinkles of his eyes and smiles back. he leans into the touch, eyes fluttering shut as a stray tear falls and jaebum leans forward to kiss it away. when he leans back, jinyoung's eyes are open and jaebum sees his own reflection in them, the only thing jinyoung's eyes hold so clearly.  
  
"i love you too." jinyoung says, smiling so brightly jaebum feels dizzy, almost intoxicated as he relishes (not for the first time) in the fact that jinyoung would choose to love him. beautiful jinyoung with his quiet and mellow love.  
  
jaebum wraps his arms around jinyoung, face pressing into jinyoung's shoulder. his body nearly engulfs jinyoung's smaller, waiflike frame but it's him who feels small next to jinyoung. jinyoung feels so much like a dream sometimes, a tangible dream that could slip from his arms any second and jaebum's terrified of waking up and reaching out to touch nothing but air. as if jinyoung can sense his fear, he places his hands over jaebum's and leans his head on jaebum's, like he's trying to show jaebum that he's here and not going anywhere.  
  
"jaebum."  
  
jaebum doesn't raise his head but nods to show he's listening.  
  
"i'll always love you."  
  
jaebum tightens his hold on jinyoung's waist. jinyoung still has his hands over jaebum's.  
  
"i'll always love you more."  
  
jinyoung's laughter echoes around the empty room, body shaking slightly. it's a melodious sound that jaebum loves hearing and he can't help but grin as he lifts his head with flushed cheeks. he notices that jinyoung's cheeks are also dusted red and he feels something bloom in his chest.  
  
"stay with me forever." jaebum says, watching jinyoung shake his head with a smile.  
  
"as if i'd ever leave you." jinyoung replies, "or let you leave me." he adds jokingly at the end.  
  
but really, jaebum's as much jinyoung's as jinyoung is his.


End file.
